hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinh Naveen
Vinh Naveen (born Vinh Ngo) was a human girl, whose mind was obliterated, before being found by Kios, who used her body as an extension of his will, as he worked to gather fragments of Vinh's mind and rebuild it. After Vinh's mind was rebuilt, she was forced to leave Kios's care by the other members of The Guardians, before she could fully adapt to her new mind. Kios sent her to Hellcat Squadran, whom he'd previously worked with (in matters regarding Vinh), so he'd hoped they'd help her adapt to her new mind. Around 2335, she was hunted by a Hollow, so to protect her, Vinh was sent to the GTD Aquitaine, Hellcat Squadran hoping Vinh's Hollow hunter would not think to look for her on a frontline warship. During this time, she fell in love with a fighter pilot stationed on the Aquitaine, Gideon Hunter. Shortly after the end of the Second Shivan Incursion, Vinh and Gideon were attacked by a remnant Shivan force, and Vinh was forced to activate her warp drive to escape. She crash-landed on Earth-XN4195, and was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D.. When S.H.I.E.L.D. found her, Vinh was suffering from blunt-force trauma-based amnesia, and wanting her memories back, she decided to aid S.H.I.E.L.D., in the hopes that she'd be able to regain her memories by helping them. During this time, she became friends with members of the X-Men, including Kitty Pryde, Wolverine, and Cyclops. Eventually, Vinh regained her memories, shortly after Gideon, who'd managed to fight his way past the Shivans to the Aquitaine, came and found her, while a Shivan scout force engaged S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. After recovering her memories, she accepted an official commission into S.H.I.E.L.D. from Nick Fury, serving as their agent among the Coalition and its allies. Personality When she first arrived at Kaven Base, Vinh seemed confused, lost, and generally unprepared for real life. Her personality, while not made of contradictory elements, still showed signs of being piecemeal and a mixture of parts from multiple minds. Even so, Vinh's bright and can easily remember people, especially those that were kind to her. She's also brave and persistent, and has a fair level of common sense. However, her social skills are sub-par, and she's almost incapable of acting when she's alone, usually sinking into depression when she either feels alone or is in actuality alone. When a friend appears to be leaving, she becomes very reluctant to let them leave, desperately not wanting to be alone. Abilities Upon first arriving at Kaven Base, Vinh had no special skills or abilities to speak of. Later on, as she became accustomed to living at Kaven Base, she began training herself to use Psychic Powers, and was able to, within a few months, come to Embryotic-levels of Psionic Skill. Gallery Neighborhood_Anna_1.png|Vinh, while she was Kios's servant O522622-e79f7.jpg|Vinh, when she first arrived at Kaven Base, after having her mind rebuilt Ddd - 2.png|Vinh near the forests outside Kaven Base Melissa Kendal.jpg|Vinh 936full-malese-jow - 2.png|Vinh Vinh's S.H.I.E.L.D. Gear A.R._'Spectre'.png|Spectre Assault Rifle Dark_Sigil.png|Dark Sigil Eclipse.png|Eclipse Staff Weapon Prototype_Dissipator.png|Prototype Dissipator